Please Don't Leave Me
by knp10
Summary: Song-fic, Perfect song for Derek and Casey!


AN: So this song reminded me of Derek and Casey so much! I just had to write a song-fic, I couldn't help it! Let me know what you think..

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, or Derek (sniffle), or the song.

"Der-ek"

Everybody in the Venturi/McDonald house cringed as Casey's voiced spread through the house. It seemed to be an hourly thing, Derek would do something to piss Casey off, and Casey would yell, throw tantrums and get even. Eventually it repeats with the same results, no progress in realizing what lay behind those deliberate attacks on each other. Neither ever really knew why they kept coming back for more, when the endings where the same. However, they could not help it, it was a sort of addiction. Casey blamed her mother, Derek his father, how could they let them get this far deep into the other?

Derek would barge straight into Casey's room with an agenda. Claiming he was bored, or complaining how dorky or predictable she was. Everyone knew the real reason, to get attention, particularly her attention. Sad part was, it worked.

**I don't know if I can yell any louder, **

**How many times have I kicked you outta here,**

**Or said something insulting**

It seemed that they knew exactly what made each other tick, more then the brotherly/sisterly way. But, everybody ignored that.

Each time Casey had a fight or a break-up with one of her boyfriends, Derek would be there as the peanut gallery, or that is what Casey thought. Nevertheless, if you asked those said exes he was there to kick their asses, for every tear that she shed.

When Derek was done with the flavor of the week, Casey would ask the same question, "What was wrong with this one?"

Each time Derek would complain on how she talked too much, or had some annoying quality that just did not sit well with him. Everyone else knew the truth as to what was wrong with her: she wasn't Casey!

**I can be so mean when I wanna be,**

**I am capable of really anything,**

**I can cut you into pieces, **

**When my heart is...Broken**

There were those rare moments where it seemed that they could get along, but those moments were gone before they ever started.

One would get in to trouble and the other would bail them out, no questions asked. They were too afraid of the answer: that they needed one another. That was just not acceptable, in their eyes or anyone else's.

When they would go to each other for help, a sort of competition was in store. Seeing who could out do the other one, even if they were working together. Someone would get mad, or upset (Casey) and say that they couldn't do it any more while turning to leave the other would spit out an apology, and asking them to stay.

**Please don't leave me****  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

They were losing themselves, to each other. Changing personalities, just to get the best of one another. To everyone else they were civilized, charming, and confident. But it seemed that all that was lost when confronting the other. They became hostile and quick on there feet. It was a fight to the death, and no one was going down easily.

Both physical and verbal fights never seemed to hold the affect that emotional ones did. Maybe, because they were so confused on where the other stood. Hiding feelings became their first priority, never gaining or losing the upper hand. I guess you could compare it to poker, with the face and all. You lose more then you win, and that is exactly how they felt. Everyone hoping the battle will end in a draw, mostly it did.

**How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise**

Fact was they were excessively involved in each other, to ever realize the world around them. Dates came and went never staying with some one for too long. They had more respect for each other then to do that. On some sort of conscious level, they knew how they felt about the other, but vocalizing it would be complete suicide. Neither was ready to face the world. Afraid of the rejection and disappointment.

All that mattered were those fights, that were too heated for discussion. Leaving one another lost for words, for about a millisecond, then they were at it again! Like I said….Addicts.

**I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I would love to know how you thought it was. It didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but I think its ok.


End file.
